


Who my heart wants

by JazzyLove



Category: BTOB, VIXX
Genre: Depression, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyLove/pseuds/JazzyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon is trying to get over Leo, MInhyuk is helping him. Leo isn't letting him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so like I'm a huge starlight and like Neo is just so adorable but I also really like his relationship with Minhyuk and I just can't decide between the two of them \\(>_

It was a quiet winter afternoon, one of those where you just want to lay in your bed stare at your ceiling and have your favorite song playing on your stereo. And that’s exactly what Hakyeon was doing, today it was one of those rare days he didn’t have a schedule. The other boys had gone out but he just wanted to stay home and listen to music. He had been trying to avoid the others, not that he didn’t like them it’s just that he felt as if he had gotten too clingy too….touchy. I’ve been too annoying… He had notice hoy Ken smiles were more forced when he was near. How Hyuk tried to seem happier. How Hongbin would grudgingly come close to him when everyone would distance themselves. How Ravi just talked to him less than before. How Leo would only talk to him when he absolutely had to…....That bothered him the most. Leo was special to him, unconsciously he started to favor him, he wanted to be around him, talk to him, be with him. It was innocent at first but then he wanted to be the only one to make him smile, be the only one to have his attention, be the only who he looked at, be the only to have him. The fact that Leo started to avoid him as well broke his heart and he was tired of it, so he decided to give them space and move on from Leo. The fans had noticed, they commented about it how he didn’t seem as happy, how he wasn’t looking as healthy. It was true that he did have the busiest schedule of all of VIXX but he could handle it- he really could. What he couldn’t handle was not having anyone to talk to in the group- not having a person. You all know what that refers to, it’s that person who is always there like Gumball’s Drawing or like Miley's Lyly-that person who hears you out cheers you on and it just there for you.

 

“Hyung we’re back” he heard Hyuk say. He didn’t bother to get out of bed and greet them instead he just started humming to the random song that was playing that he didn’t even know that well. He heard the door open and saw that Hongbin had poked his head inside. 

 

“Hey, you want to go downstairs and have supper?” he asked his eyes full of concern. This wouldn’t be the first time he skipped dinner.

 

“No thanks” Hayeon said.

 

“Hyung you have to eat something, we’re getting worried” Hongbin insisted. 

 

“I’ll get something later” He lied. He knew. He decided that he should at least do something productive or beneficial to humanity or for himself at least, so he went to see a movie.

 

“Where are you going” Ravi asked when he walked towards the door.

 

“I’m just going to go out for a bit” he replied.

 

“It’s getting late” Leo said staring at him. “Where are you going this late”

 

“To a place that is in a location that next to another place but not next to this place, and well it’s filled with oxygen for people to breath and not die.” Hakyeon didn’t know what came over him when he said that but he just opened the door and left leaving the other members speechless.

 

When he got to the theater he ended up getting a ticket to watch The Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials. For snacks he got the biggest bucket of popcorn he could get with extra salt and butter and the biggest Sprite he could get his hands on and carried them to the room where the film was being shown and got what he thought was the best seat in the house because well he..because well- because he goddamned deserved it.

 

“Mind if I sit here?” Someone asked he was about to say that he did indeed mind until he heard “-oh Hakyeon! It’s you! It’s been a long time I’ve missed you.” Hakyeon turned around to see who had been the one to disturb his self pity party.

 

“Minhyuk?” Hakyeon blurted out.

 

“The one and only” Minhyuk said giving the most biggest smile he had ever seen, he sat down next to him and turned to face him “ Alright here’s the deal if you share that popcorn bucket that is bigger than your head I’ll share them cheese fries that I got Extra Extra Large.” he suggested emphasizing the extra extra large with his eyebrows.

 

“You got yourself a deal” Hakyeon laughed and handed over his popcorn while taking some fries. Hakyeon had forgotten how much he enjoyed Minhyuk's company he could be at ease with him. After the movie they decided to go to the park and that’s where Hakyeon told him everything,his problems, concerns, thoughts,and feelings he even started to cry but still through his tears he didn’t stop talking and Minhyuk listened to everything he had to say he felt Minhyuk's arm wrap around him, he tried comfort him soothing him with calming words and he was thankful that he didn’t ask him any questions he wouldn’t want to talk about.

 

“Hey, let’s be close like how we were before” he heard Minhyuk say “Let me be your person again". It was true Minhyuk had been his person but with both their schedules, performances, and interviews they had drifted apart but he was glad that he was gonna have someone to talk to again. Someone who would listen. Hakyeon lost track of time after that they went everywhere, they went to go get ice cream, stopped by a hotdog stand, they even tried this weird type of chips called Takis which they found out they actually liked so they each bought an extra bag to take home. They eventually decided it was time to go home and Minhyuk drove Hakyeon home as he had walked to the movie theater since it wasn’t that far.

 

“Bye” Minhyuk said “Text me” he winked.

 

“I will, bye” Hakyeon said and waved him off his meeting with Minhyuk had left him in really good spirits. Hakyeon didn’t expect anyone to be awake when he came back so he was surprised when he saw Leo waiting for him at the table. “Why are you still awake at this time?” He asked Leo.

 

“I was waiting for you,” Leo said. “What were you doing?”

 

“I kinda lost track of time after bumping into someone,” Hakyeon sheepishly said he felt himself smile when he thought about his encounter with Minhyuk, he felt the weight of the bag he was holding with his Takis inside and he smiled even wider to himself and giggled when he remembered Minhyuk’s face getting flushed as a result of how spicy the Takis were to him. “Let’s go to bed” Hakyeon said and didn’t turn around as he walked towards his room. Good thing he didn’t or he would have seen a frowning Leo staring at him wondering who was this person that had managed to make Hakyeon so happy in such a short time and had made him so terribly….jealous?


	2. wanna go on a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for my first comment!!!

From that day on Hakyeon see me to be better he was back to being the happy and slightly over touchy self and everything was good at least that went for everyone but Leo. It was true Hakyeon was back to being himself but it's just that he was never home. He showed up to rehearsals and everything but every time they had a free day with no schedules he always went out and didn't even bother to ask if they wanted to tag along. Leo didn't like it at all Do I like him? He thought maybe I should find out.

“Off to your date? Ravi teased. 

“We're just friends” Hakyeon said. Leo wished he could believe him. It made him so mad when he went out with his “friend” he wanted to know who it was so one day he walked into Ravi and Hakyeon’s shared room. Ravi and the others decided to go out and watch a movie a little earlier and Hakyeon alongside himself decided to pass on the offer. Hakyeon seemed surprised to see him in his room but didn't say anything when he took a seat on the bed right next to him. Leo decided to start a conversation. 

“Hi” Really idiot really did I just said that wow couldn't think of anything else genius Leo thought.

“Hi?” Hakyeon said.

“I uh I wanted to ask you something” How do I ask? Should I just flat out say it or just urgh I don't even know. He looks concerned.. maybe I shouldn't ask. But I need to know. I have to… because I like him. He thought of the time when Hakyeon had declared himself as the mother of the group. Leo had quickly said he was the dad. It was true he had started to push him away but it wasn't that he didn't like how affectionate Hakyeon was it's was just that because he never had a boyfriend before he was scared that maybe Hakyeon didn't like him because well he was a boy. Then Hakyeon started to change he started becoming more quiet and distant and Leo could tell that he wasn't happy and he wanted to do something about it but then he started push in them away Leo thought it was all his fault that somehow Hakyeon found about his feelings and that he didn't feel the same and that now their friendship was ruined and that we he wanted nothing to do with him...

“What is it?” Hakyeon asked. 

“I uh wanted to know” Leo took a deep breath “Who are you seeing?” He saw Hakyeon look at him.

“Why do you need to know?” he asked. Well if we can't be friends anymore I want us to be more than that.

“Why are you ignoring my question?” he didn't mean for the question to come out that harsh “Let's go on a date”

“What!” Hakyeon asked, his face getting flushed I can't take it anymore. I need you.

“So are we going?”

“Why do you want to go?” Hakyeon asked.

“We leave in ten minutes” Leo said.

“I never agreed”

“But you never disagreed either” Leo snapped back. 

Hakyeon was left in the room all alone trying to process what had just happened He decided the best course of action would be to text Minhyuk.

Minhyuk!!!

What's up^.^

Leo asked me out on a date!

What!! (°A°) What did you say?

I didn't say anything he didn't give me a choice

Well then don't go. Look I know you like him but I thought you wanted to get over him. Also I want to see you soon I have to tell you something ( /.\ )

I do but.. also what did you want to say?

Minhyuk didn't reply after that. Hakyeon sighed and decided to freshen up by taking a shower. Maybe going on a date wouldn't be so bad

Leo was shocked when he heard the water turn on in the bathroom Is he getting ready? He was expecting Hakyeon to stay in his room the whole day but sure enough he was he came out looking stunning even in his simple black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Leo smiled he walked over to Hakyeon and wrapped his hands around him. 

“What is this for?” Hakyeon quietly asked. 

“I don't know why” Leo admitted. They pulled away after a while.

“I'm going to go get my keys”Hakyeon said. Leo stayed in the living room when he noticed Hakyeon got a text he had left his phone so he unlocked the screen and looked at the text.

I'm just going to say it, it might not be as romantic but I wanted to ask if you wanna go out with me instead?? (●3●)/ I'll buy the fries and get plenty of banana milk ^.~  
-Minhyuk

So it was Minhyuk! Leo had started to suspect that Minhyuk had a thing for Hakyeon as he was always wrapping his hands around him and acting all friendly and touchy towards him and what bothered him the most was that Hakyeon never pushed him away he would go along with it and even return the touches at times. He looked at the old messages Hakyeon likes me? Reading the text messages that Hakyeon sent about him made his heart flutter Making up his mind he quickly deleted the text as and set the phone down. Hakyeon was going to be his and he would prove to him that he shouldn't let him go


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Hakyeon's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely long wait but here is chapter three!

"So where are we going?" Hakyeon asked once they were outside.

"We are going to the zoo" Leo said. They decided to take the train as it would help with the traffic and after a very awkward ride consisting of an old lady telling her life story out loud and giving out a very detailed explanation of what she liked to do in bed when she still had her old life of a stripper... let's just say that she was a savage.

"Two please," Leo said as he paid for the tickets. "Let's start by seeing the baby animals." he suggested.

"Ok" Hakyeon said. The zoo was filled with many cute animals like baby pandas, baby seals, baby giraffes, and many more. Hakyeon couldn't help but coo at the cutest little turtle trying to eat a little tomato. They spent the rest of the afternoon at the zoo looking around only taking a break at the indoor coffee shop. It was already near evening when Leo suggested they go eat at a new restaurant by the shore. It wasn't far from the zoo so they decided to walk there. "Look a park!" Hakyeon pointed out "Wanna walk for a bit?"

"Yeah let's go" Leo silently agreed. They were walking around the park when the sun finally went down and all of the lights suddenly turned on. "Hey," Leo said quietly.

"What," Hakyeon asked, then he felt a soft hand slip into his own.

"Nothing," Leo replied. Hakyeon could see a beautiful shade of red blossom from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. They walked in a comfortable silence. Eventually they made their way towards the restaurant and had a very nice dinner and a very good view of the beach. On their way back to the train station Leo decided to pick up a conversation. "Did you enjoy our date?" he ask.

"I did" Hakyeon replied with a smile his smile faltered a bit "But why did you want to have one in the first- Do you, do you like me?" suddenly it was very hot outside.

"Hakyeon, " Leo said as he took a step forwards, Hakyeon taking a step back in the progress. The little game ended with Hakyeon pinned to the buildings wall and Leo pressed up against him. 

"Leo..'' Hakyeon whispered as he felt Leo's breath fanning him. He got closer and closer until...

"Hakyeon!" Both men looked up to see who the damn intruder was, Leo was annoyed to say the least while Hakyeon was a bit disappointed but why was Minhyuk here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of my readers I will try to update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? This is my first time writing a VIXX fanfiction (/.\\)


End file.
